Sailor Moon As-Titanic Heart
by Sun54
Summary: As the sailor scouts relax after a big fight with Mistress 9(please find out in Search for the Golden Heart), Serena finds out that there is a plot to kill her mentor, Sailor Cosmic. Though the kill is set in 1912! What will Serena do?
1. Cassia's last battle

Chapter 1  
  
Cassia Lo was meeting her end. She couldn't use the powers of darkness anymore. Queen Berle, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Queen Neferina, and Sailor Chaos were now all gone because of the breakage of their Chaos Black Tryanna crystals. All was left was her Mistress 9 form but it was starting to fall away. She was becoming old again and she was going back to her Dark Sailor Scout garb.  
  
"Give it up Cassia Lo! You're body is decaying rapidly before you become a worthless old scout who left because she was thought of a witch!" yelled Sailor Sun.  
  
"I won't give up without a fight! Cassian Darkness Supreme Nova!" yelled Cassia Lo.  
  
Out of Cassia's hands came a thundering blast of pure darkness that hit Sailor Sun with tremendous force. After that, a blinding light hit Cassia Lo. And out of the shadows came Sailor Moon, one of the most powerful scouts in the world or should I say the universe.  
  
"I have fought people worse than you Cassia Lo and let me tell you the Milky Way Galaxy Sailor Scouts will never give up!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her Eternal Neo-Queen pendant and using her Moon Tri Celestial Power she changed the pendant to Ancient Crystal Eternal Neo-Queen Moon Power.  
  
"Ancient Crystal Eternal Neo-Queen Moon transform Make-Up!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Soon Sailor Moon transformed to Ancient Crystal Neo-Eternal Queen Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity's last form. Now it was a battle between old and new heroes and enemies.  
  
"Moon Tri Celestial Star Staff! Prepare to meet your doom!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh little princess you know, young makes you inexperience and stupid!" said Cassia Lo.  
  
Sailor Moon started powering up her staff and the stars and galaxies gave her all their powerful cosmic abilities.  
  
"Sailor Moon, wait a second. If you attack now, the staff will back fire on you! Just wait until the stars on there are bright and then fire!" thought Sailor Cosmic.  
  
"Sailor Cosmic, 4 out of 5 are lit up, can't I fire it? I've never had to wait before!" replied Sailor Moon.  
  
"Before you never used ancient form. This ancient for takes up a lot of your strength, so use it too fast you might make the staff self-destruct and then we would all be dead. Make your choice!" said Sailor Cosmic.  
  
"All right, number 5 is lit up and my Moon crystal is powered up to real critical mass. Now?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Okay let her rip! Cosmic Super Celestial Star Blast!" yelled Sailor Cosmic.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Ancient Crystallization Star Super Nova!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Then the ground on Earth stood still, and out of the staff came a deafening blast that shook the cosmos. Cassia Lo tried her best to protect herself but none to prevail. Her beauty of Mistress 9 transformed to a monster and then to dust. Sailor Moon couldn't see her friends after the blast. Were they dead? And then she heard a rhyme that was very soft:  
  
There was a rose on a ship  
  
But that rose was lost  
  
And when this was  
  
A cosmic one was lost too  
  
So when you know  
  
The truth behind this  
  
Then find yourself at the deck of the Titanic  
  
After that, Sailor Moon was back at the park with her friends. She kept the poem to herself, but she thought of what that meant.  
  
"What did it mean by "when the rose is lost, the cosmic one was lost too"? Does that mean that Sailor Cosmic has a crystal from Titanic?" thought Sailor Moon. 


	2. The story of the crystal

Chapter 2  
  
Ten days, has it been ten days? Serena Tsukino Shields and her husband Darien Shields were enjoying a peaceful picnic. She didn't tell him of the rhyme but she thought it wouldn't matter. She set the blanket for her and Darien and got the basket unloaded. She felt that now was the time to tell him.  
  
"Darien when I was fighting Cassia Lo, I found out something. Sailor Cosmic has something that he is hiding. I think it is something to do with his crystal," said Serena.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Darien.  
  
"When you were in the infirmary, we battled with Mistress 9 again. Though it turned out to be Cassia Lo, one of Sailor Sun and Earth's old nemesis. So I transformed to my ancient form, and right when my staff fired it's blast, a rhyme about Sailor Cosmic was told to me. It said that if the rose perished than the cosmic one would be no more. I wonder what that meant?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well here he comes now, maybe you can ask," said Darien.  
  
At that moment Sailor Cosmic, the leader of the ancient sailor scouts came forward and his bodyguards, the Sailor Star Quintet, accompanied him. The group was made up of Sailor Diamond, Sailor Ruby, Sailor Emerald, Sailor Pearl, and Sailor Bracelet. The group was once the Amazoness Quintet, but Sailor Cosmic rescued them from Queen Bearele's control and restored them to sailor scouts.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" asked Cosmic.  
  
"Well at the last moments of Cassia's life force, I fired my weapon and the I heard something about you. It said if the rose is gone than the cosmic one shall be gone too. And I also heard to repair the damage I will find myself on the deck of Titanic. Do you have something from Titanic that if it was destroyed you will be gone forever?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh Serenity, now I know why you are so smart and I am glad you asked that question," said Sailor Cosmic.  
  
"What do you have from this thing called Titanic sir?" asked Sailor Pearl.  
  
"A long time ago, in April 1912, I had found out that the RMS Titanic would sink and that thousands people would die. I bought a ticket and rode in first class. There I met a couple named Jack and Rose Dawson," explained Sailor Cosmic.  
  
"But those people were mentioned in that movie, Titanic. Though they say that they were made up!" said Serena.  
  
"No in fact when they booked their rooms, they booked under John Jacob Astor and Madeline Astor," said Sailor Cosmic.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute! John Jacob Astor was already there on the Titanic. And with Madeline," yelled Serena.  
  
"Yes and they found that out so they hid as the Dawsons, a rich family from Germany. Rose had bought herself a little parting gift called "The Heart of Pearls and Diamonds" that once belonged to King Sri Lanka of India. That night, the iceberg had hit Titanic and Jack and Rose were still sleeping. I was already alerted to this and I ran to their room and told them what happened. Us three ran out to the boat deck. Rose got onto a lifeboat but Jack and I had to survive the hard way. We rode the stern down but because of the great suction Jack was pulled to the depths. I used my powers to create a shield and I survived the long night before Fifth Officer Lowe found my body and rescued me. On the Carpathia, I found Rose and I told her the news. She was devastated and both of us took the ship back to America. Unfortunately, Rose's health was very weak and she had one job as an actress and she did well. In 1967, Rose died because of heart failure. Since she and I were married  
under the name of Calvert, I got her fortunes including the necklace. The necklace was turned into my pendant, and that's how I became the ancient Sailor Cosmic form. So if I cracked this diamond I would be dead. Or the other reason I wouldn't be Ancient Sailor Cosmic Form is that a person destroyed the diamond before I ever got it," explained Sailor Cosmic.  
  
Not very far, a figure in the shadows was listening to every word that Sailor Cosmic said.  
  
The next day, Serena went to school and today she was studying the Titanic disaster. She was watching a video on Titanic when suddenly there was an explosion in the class next door where Amy and Rei go to class.  
  
"Oh no, what's going on? Can't we ever have a period of at least a year of peace? Ancient Sailor.... whoops everyone will see me," said Serena.  
  
Serena ran out and transformed in the girls' bathroom and she ran to the classroom where the explosion happened.  
  
She then saw a figure that looked like a woman and she saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury trembling.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I am Sati, the queen of time! Where is Sailor Moon?" asked Sati.  
  
"Right here Sati, and prepare to meet your doom! Star Tri Nova Burst!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Out of Sailor Moon's hands came a thundering blast that hit Sati with tremendous force sending her onto the lawn.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I want Sailor Cosmic's crystal!" yelled Sati.  
  
"Oh no, the prophecy is true! She will steal his crystal and then Sailor Cosmic will be nothing and he wouldn't be able to help us!" thought Sailor Moon.  
  
"And now for the big finale', Uranus Planet Reversal Wave!" yelled Sailor Uranus.  
  
Uranus' waves hit Sati, and she was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Oh you are all so slow. I will be gone soon and in 1912 on the Titanic and then I will destroy the crystal!!! AND COSMIC WILL BE NO MORE!!!!!! Sati Time Sand!" yelled Sati.  
  
A blast of sand came and Sati was gone from 2004 and back to 1912. How were the sailor scouts to stop Sati now?  
  
Continue in Sailor Moon AS (Ancient Scouts) the movie: Titanic's heart. 


	3. A Plan of attack

Chapter 3  
  
It was a quiet afternoon, at least it was. Serena was attending her school when suddenly an explosion happened in the class next to her, with Rei and Amy in it! Serena sprinted into action by transforming into her Eternal Neo-Queen Crystal Sailor Moon. She busted into the classroom and was face to face with her new enemy: Sati, the queen of time. Sati was after Sailor Cosmic, one of the most powerful sailor scouts there is. She was after his crystal, but Cosmic was not there, so Sati opened a portal and she went to April 1912, the month that the Titanic sank. So Sailor Moon was now covered with sand and Sati was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Serena, what just happened?" asked Amy.  
  
"I think we may have us a time-traveler enemy girls," explained Serena.  
  
"C'mon girls we have to transform back before our teachers know that we are gone! Mars Reversal Transform!" said Rei.  
  
"Mercury Reversal Transform!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Moon Power Neo-Reversal Transform!" yelled Serena.  
  
Then the 3 girls were back to their normal high-school clothes. They rushed back to their classrooms and went on home after they had been dismissed.  
  
The next day, Artemis, Luna, and Diana had an emergency meeting with the girls. Sailor Sun, Earth, Scirius, Firestar, and Solar joined them. Sailor Cosmic didn't because he was ill at the time.  
  
"Guys this is serious! Sati is one of those villains that has never been successfully caught without the person going haywire," said Artemis.  
  
"Sati has a very powerful blast called "Satitian Fever Flu" which will make the person as sick as a doornail, also causing them to become her servant until the antidote is found," said Diana.  
  
"Now, Serena found out about Sati from the poem she heard on that day we battled Cassia Lo. Sati has traveled back to 1912, the year the Titanic sank. Her motive is to destroy Cosmic's crystal right before he gets it. Her guise is unknown but we think she maybe a crewmember named Quartermaster Robert Hichens. Hichens was at the wheel when the Titanic hit the iceberg. Now Rose and Jack were on the part where you could see the iceberg really well. Sati may slam the ship into the iceberg causing ice to break off and the ice might hit Jack or Rose. Your job is to find Sati before she takes control of the wheel of Titanic," explained Luna.  
  
"How can we go on Titanic? The thing sunk over 86 years ago," said Sailor Sun.  
  
"That is true but Sati is stuck two days before the Titanic even set sail, that will give us time to prepare to launch an attack," said Luna.  
  
"Luna, what Sun is asking is that, how do we even get to 1912?" asked Sailor Firestar.  
  
"I am glad you ask, right now there is a Titanic exhibit at The Museum of Traveling History. At that exhibit they have constructed a full size replica of the ship. We will go there early in the morning and enter the ship. Though when we get there is how you will know to get there," said Artemis.  
  
"Meaning you can't tell us right now," said Serena.  
  
"You got it! Now you all get some good rest! We will be leaving right when the museum opens which is at 8:00 a.m. So please don't be late," said Luna.  
  
On their way home, the sailor scouts discuss their strategy.  
  
"Guys, I just remembered, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru took Hotaru and went to the States. They won't be able to help us!" said Amy.  
  
"Well I have an idea! Before they left, the Sailor Stars gave me a little tool to call them whenever we need help. I present to you: The Golden Shackle!" said Mina.  
  
"The Golden what?" asked Serena.  
  
"Actually it is the Golden Harp. I was just trying to sound cool. All right here it goes! Venus Golden Harp Surprise!!" yelled Mina.  
  
Then the harp spun around and then the portal opened right in front of their eyes. Out of it came 4 sailor scouts all from the Kiknomu System, Sailor Kiknomu, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and finally Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"You called Mina?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"Yep, because we have a big problem!" said Mina.  
  
"Brang, brang, brang!" yelled Serena's alarm clock.  
  
It was exactly 7:00 a.m. Serena rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. She got on the bus and went to the museum.  
  
"Late as usual I see," said Rei.  
  
"Look I got a copy of "A Night to Remember" to read while we are on the Titanic," said Serena. "Who are we missing?"  
  
"Well Darien and Rini are late but here they come now," said Luna.  
  
Out of the blue came Serena's husband, Darien Shields, and Serena's first child, Rini a.k.a. Sailor Chibi Moon, walked up to the group ready as ever.  
  
"Okay when do we leave?" asked Rini.  
  
"Now. Okay girls listen up; this is a newly remodeled ship that goes to every country so that they can pay respects to the Titanic. We will go to the 1^st Class Grand Staircase. In there is a newly remodeled clock, which will be our portal to 1912. Now in 1912, you can use your powers, but only use it in case of a special emergency, which you know is that dreadful night. You will be in contact with each other, and once you all have destroyed Sati, rescued the diamond, and make sure that Rose and Jack make it through all right. Since Jack and Rose were in 1^st class, we will all be in 1^st class, just in case. Now mingle with our clients but do not get very close with them, meaning do not fall in love with them. All in all, enjoy your trip on Titanic. We will be watching you as the Allison Family," explained Luna.  
  
"Wait the Allison family perished in the sinking," said Serena.  
  
"We will be able to get out on our own, don't worry!" said Diana.  
  
"All right lets go!" said Artemis.  
  
They walked towards the ship, and then got into the 1^st class staircase.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Wand!" said Luna.  
  
All of a sudden, a wand appeared out of nowhere. She then gave it to Serena, while Serena looked dumbfounded.  
  
"This will help you change your costume, because they can always feel your school uniform on!" said Luna.  
  
"All right Luna, I am ready. Moon Cosmic Time Opening!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
The clocked spun and the portal opened. Serena and her friends stepped in and they were spiraled backwards through timelines.  
  
"Luna what's happening?" screamed Serena.  
  
"We are on the Time-Vertex-Portal! Here's our stop!" yelled Luna.  
  
It was a clear bristly morning in Southampton, London. Passengers were most eagerly excited because they were about to go on Titanic. All of a sudden, a group appeared that they were on 1^st class.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Serena.  
  
"Southampton, London. The year is 1912. Our ship, the Titanic," said Darien.  
  
They all looked at that grand ship with amazement and awe. They were on the ship that was called Unsinkable that would be proven to be sinkable.  
  
Continued in Chapter 3. 


	4. The first days on Titanic

Chapter 4  
  
It was a windy morning at Southampton, London. Serena Shields and her husband Darien Shields boarded the RMS Titanic and went out to wave good-bye to the people below. Though Serena and Darien held a very dark secret that they couldn't tell anyone. They were actually Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask from the future. They and their friends who were on the other side of the ship were on a mission. They were here to find and protect Rose and Jack Dawson. In the future Rose and Sailor Cosmic, their mentor, were married and when Rose died her diamond renamed "The Heart of Titanic" was given to him and converted to Sailor Cosmic's crystal. This mission would fail if Sati, a new enemy, killed Rose and Jack together and the diamond were chipped or worst, destroyed. Though now they must wonder: How would they get out on the night the ship sank?  
  
"Here you are Madame Shields, this your promenade deck," said a crewmember.  
  
Serena and Darien looked onward from their deck view to the beautiful ocean.  
  
"That will be all for now sir," said Serena.  
  
The crewmember left and then Darien and Serena got into their dining clothes.  
  
"Darien, we have to find the others. We are the only part of our group that is on A-Deck, I don't know where the others are!" said Serena.  
  
"Don't worry we will find them, your communicator's going off," said Darien.  
  
"Serena here!" replied Serena.  
  
"Hey it's Rini!" said Rini.  
  
"Where the hell are you Rini, you were suppose to stay with us!!! Rini, is that you?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah! The time wrap must've changed my body. I went on with Luna, Artemis, and Diana. We found the others and we are waiting for you at the Grand Staircase. Please don't keep us waiting!" exclaimed Rini.  
  
"All right, all right, but you're coming back with us!! We have to disguise ourselves as a family! You have to follow the game plan," replied Serena.  
  
"Got it, get down here!" said Rini.  
  
Serena packed up her communicator and took out her sneakers, but to her amazement the sneakers turned into glass, golden, pearl, crystal shoes. She slipped them on and waited for Darien.  
  
"Well, shall we?" asked Darien.  
  
Serena took his arm and they left their stateroom and left for the Grand Staircase on A-Deck.  
  
"Oh good morning Captain!" said Serena.  
  
"Good Morning, Ms?" asked Captain.  
  
Serena had to act quickly. She forgot that not everyone would know her. She fumbled through her purse and took out a bottle of perfume with a note on it. It read:  
  
"Serena, use this to blind people's memory to show that you are the wealthy family you all are."  
  
Serena unhooked the bottle and sprayed. Captain Smith looked dazed but then he regained his senses.  
  
"Captain, you all right?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh yes I am very well. How is the child Ms. Shields?" asked Captain Smith.  
  
"She is running along with the Allison family, actually we are going to meet them for a cup of tea. Would you like to join us? I hear the White Star Line makes great tea," said Darien.  
  
"Well actually, I have to report to the bridge for overview, but thank you for the offer," said Captain Smith.  
  
As the captain strolled away, the pair sped up and followed the deck to the door that lead right to the 1^st class Grand Staircase. Serena saw the group right at the base waiting.  
  
"Well that took a while," said Rei.  
  
"We came across a problem," said Darien.  
  
"What was it?" asked Amy.  
  
"The captain, but don't worry I took care of it. Where is Sun, Solar, Firestar, Scirius, and Earth?" asked Serena.  
  
"They have made contacted with Rose and Jack. Unfortunately, Solar decided to stay back. He wasn't up for the trip. He was called to take care of Sailor Cosmic," explained Lita.  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yep he's fine," said Lita.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in came a beautiful couple that made Serena and Darien stare at their beautiful stature.  
  
"Hi Miss Shields, I have heard a lot about you from Madame Rissinia," said the woman.  
  
"And who are you miss?" said Serena.  
  
"I am Miss Rose Dawson," said Rose.  
  
"YOU ARE ROSE????" yelled Serena.  
  
All of a sudden the room went silent and all eyes were on Serena. Serena started to blush.  
  
"Um... Oh Rose I have been waiting to see you my dear, dear, cousin!" said Serena, hoping everyone would take his or her attention off of her.  
  
Soon the people went on with their daily activities. Serena then sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Good one, Madame. I once was in the same situation, and let me say you handled it well," said Rose.  
  
"Why thank you. Oh hello, Jake?" said Serena.  
  
Sun and Earth entered and Serena couldn't recognize them.  
  
"Mimi?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm hear Serena, I am disguised as Madame Rissinia of Paris, just play along!" whispered Mimi.  
  
"So how long have you known the Rissinias?" asked Jack.  
  
"Oh ever since Darien and I got married! Mimi helped me along with the birth of my little angel, Rini," explained Serena.  
  
"Oh there is the Allisons, and there is my sweet pea, Rini!" said Darien.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana were suppose to be the Allison family and were they ever! They came in with Rini, looking excellent.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Dawson, Mr. Dawson," said Luna.  
  
"Back to you Mrs. Allison," said Rose.  
  
Serena and Darien started to escort the group to the En Carte' Restaurant, when Serena took Mina, Mimi, and Jake aside.  
  
"Mina, where are the Sailor Stars???" asked Serena.  
  
"They would come when we need to be helped with Sati. I have the caller with me okay?" asked Mina.  
  
"Great, where is Firestar and Scirius?" asked Serena.  
  
"They were feeling under the weather," said Jake.  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT?????" asked Serena.  
  
"Whoa Serena! Firestar has a double on the lookout for Hichens we have everything under control. Don't have a cow!" said Mimi.  
  
"All right all right!!!!! Look I have almost jeopardized the whole mission, what I want to do is have a big meeting on my Promenade Deck and we will go from there!" said Serena.  
  
"Here Serena, here is a calm stopper," said Jake.  
  
"Oh thank you so much, I hate trying to work like the FBI," groaned Serena.  
  
The next day, Serena met up with the gang on her promenade deck. Serena then laid out plans for capturing Sati.  
  
"Okay, Firestar and Scirius I want you to monitor the crews quarters, and try to get in as close as you can. Even if you have to come close for them to say I want to marry you, then do it," explained Serena.  
  
"Great I have to try to marry a sailor, thanks I am thrilled," said Firestar.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
"Serena, what's with you?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh I just don't want to screw up this mission, because if we do Cassia Lo wins in the future if you haven't forgotten!" said Serena. "Now, girls I ant you to observe the bridge 24/7 okay?"  
  
"Got it Serena!" said Mina.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Rini observe Decks B, C, D, and E just incase Hichens tries to pull a fast one on us. Meet us at dinner to give us a report," said Serena.  
  
"Check," said Artemis.  
  
"Darien and I will keep Rose and Jack under our watchful eye. Is that clear?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes," replied the group.  
  
It was 6:00 and Serena and Darien went to dinner. As Serena was about to leave the room, she checked the calendar.  
  
"April 13^th, oh god I wish that this would go quicker," thought Serena.  
  
They walked down to the En Carte' and they saw Rose and Jack sitting at the table waiting for them.  
  
"Hi, Rose!" said Serena.  
  
"Oh why hello Serena," said Rose.  
  
"We didn't know you two would be here, but may we join you?" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh of course!" said Jack.  
  
As Serena and Darien sat down, Molly Brown, the Countess of Rothes, J. Bruce. Ismay, and Thomas Andrews also sat down with quartet.  
  
"Why hello, Countess, how goes your job?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh it's well and do I know you?" asked the Countess.  
  
Serena gulped, she forgot again that Darien and her were added on the passenger list the last minute. So not everyone would know her. She fumbled through her purse and pulled out the perfume and sprayed towards the others. Then the Countess of Rothes remembered her and they continued with dinner. After dinner Darien and Rose went out together to the deck.  
  
"So how long have you and Jack been married?" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh for about 4 years, and you?" asked Rose.  
  
"Serena and I have been married for now a year, it has been a fun ride," laughed Darien.  
  
While Darien and Rose were talking, they didn't notice Sati was watching them from the crow's nest.  
  
"Hmm...if Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are married for just 1 year, I wonder what would happen if there was a cheater in the family?" thought Sati.  
  
Continued in Chapter 4 


	5. Falling in love and an iceberg

Chapter 5  
  
It had been a wacky three days. Serena and Darien had gotten suited in their suites and started exploring the ship. During their look over of the grandest ship, they met Captain Smith who did not know who they were. With some help from the future, Serena was able to eliminate the problem. As they continued their walk, Serena and Darien finally got to meet Rose and Jack Dawson. Then, Serena almost had a panic attack to learn that Firestar and Scirius were sick and they weren't able to work. At dinner Serena and Darien dined with the top millionaires and mistresses on Titanic. After dinner, Darien and Rose took a walk along the deck. Though they didn't know that they were being watched by Sati in the crow's nest. Now it is April 14^th and it is only hours before the iceberg hits, and the gang is in real trouble.  
  
"6:00 in the morning. I am becoming real nervous now!" said Serena, while she and Darien were resting in the bed after a long night of walking and talking.  
  
"Serena, you have your crystal charged up right? It is only matter of time before Sati shows her face and we will battle her to the end," said Darien.  
  
"But so much that can happen between now till 11:40 p.m. I am just nervous about what will happen," said Serena.  
  
"Don't worry, we will be fine!" said Darien.  
  
"I hope so," said Serena.  
  
Then there was a knocked and Rini burst in crying and sobbing.  
  
"Mommy, I don't wan to die!!!" sobbed Rini.  
  
"Sshh...It's all right Rini!" said Serena, as she cradled Rini.  
  
"Rini, you are a scout, you will do fine," said Darien.  
  
"I just don't wan to die!!!!! I don't want to be a part of the body count!" cried Rini.  
  
Then another knock came from the door and in came Rose.  
  
"I am sorry, but I saw Rini sobbing and I thought that there was something wrong. So I invited her in and she started sobbing even louder so I was worried and went to your room to find out what happened. I am sorry if I scarred her to death," said Rose.  
  
"Well thank you Rose, but um... Rini read a book that said a liner called the Titanic would sink the early hours of the morning tomorrow, and she would be part of the dead. She isn't very fond of riding in steam liners, especially after reading that book," explained Darien. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? I hear that the café is so crowded in the morning, that I ordered ahead, and we are going to eat on the promenade deck. And I have ordered enough food for an army, so go and get Jack so we can have breakfast."  
  
"All right! I will be right back!" said Rose.  
  
As Rose left, Rini stopped crying but was still clanged to Serena's loving arms, and Darien breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Did you think she would buy that? I mean it is about the liner, and it is happening tonight! Oh dam, she might tell Jack!" said Darien.  
  
"I know Rose and she loves reading but she doesn't believe everything she reads, so probably, I believe, she won't tell anyone," said Serena.  
  
"I hope your right!" said Darien.  
  
But they shouldn't have worried about whether Rose believed what they said. They should of worried about who was cooking their food and preparing their drinks. In the kitchen, the cooks prepared first class, second class, and third class food. What they didn't know that they had a spy among them. Sati was dressed up as a cook, and had a special formula with her. She prepared the grape juice for the Shields family, and she knew that the Dawsons would be dining with them too. She thought this was the perfect opportunity to unleash her plan. She heard Rose and Darien talking about their marriages, and thought about what would happen if there were a cheater in the family.  
  
"Ahh...take a bottle of sweet sugar and mix it with a rose and whala! A love potion made for two unexpected lovers!!!! This shall be good!!" thought Sati.  
  
She opened up the vase and poured it in Darien's cup and Rose's cup. Sati got hair samples mixed with the potions so the hair DNA dissolved into the love potion so the potion would cloud the brain and make them fall in love with the person's hair DNA. Sati put the potion in and then got the cart ready with their other food. As she walked to their rooms, she changed into a steward.  
  
"Oh here is our food, thank you steward,'' said Darien.  
  
"Oh enjoy sir!" said Sati.  
  
As Sati walked out, she started to laugh quietly. The families started to eat and talk at the same time.  
  
"Did you hear that the Captain is retiring after this voyage?" asked Serena.  
  
"It would be terrible if the ship had an accident!" laughed Jack.  
  
All of a sudden, Rini started to sob.  
  
"Oh darling it's all right!" said Serena.  
  
"Is it what she read?" asked Rose.  
  
"Yes, it is, but remember that was reading material. Most likely it isn't true," said Serena.  
  
Then Rose and Darien drank their drinks and the potion went through their system straight to their brains.  
  
"Umm... Whoa... that is some great grape juice, hey Rose, would you like to meet at the café at lets say 6:00 p.m.?" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh yes I would love to," said Rose.  
  
Serena eyed Darien very carefully she knew something wasn't right. She took Rini out of the room and went to the Allison family room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Luna.  
  
"Oh Rini must've read that book on Titanic and now she's hysterical that she will die right after the iceberg hits," explained Serena.  
  
Rini was still sobbing and she couldn't stop. Luna came to her and gave her LunaP, Rini's personal toy that was given to her by Sailor Pluto. Rini stopped crying and played with the ball.  
  
"Is something else wrong Serena?" asked Luna.  
  
"Oh nothing... I am just concerned with Rini. Is it okay if she stays with you for tonight?" asked Serena.  
  
"Of course, what about tonight?" asked Luna.  
  
"Get her to a lifeboat immediately! Then I want you two in sailor form defending us against Sati. Got it?" asked Serena.  
  
"Sure, we are three steps ahead of you," said Artemis.  
  
At 6:00 p.m., Rose and Darien were dining away in the café talking away their troubles. As they walked out to the deck they felt so good of their selves.  
  
"Oh Darien you are such a trip!" said Rose.  
  
"Well I am always funny around girls," replied Darien.  
  
"Oh something has come over me, because I feel like we were mean to be!" said Rose. "It's weird, but a good feeling!"  
  
"Well lets make it last!" said Darien.  
  
Then it happened, Rose and Darien locked lips and it was a long kiss. Serena was walking along the deck when she found them.  
  
"What the hell??!!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
After that, jack walked in too, and was equally shocked.  
  
"ROSE??? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING DARIEN????" yelled Jack.  
  
Though Darien and Rose didn't stopped. Serena couldn't watch it anymore and ran to the bar. Jack then followed her.  
  
At the bar, Serena ordered brandies and sobbed and sobbed. Jack came in and comforted her.  
  
"Serena, I am so sorry," said Jack.  
  
"Oh it is no big deal, my heart has always been broken by him! So are you equally mad?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I don't know what to do. Care for a tequila? It's a new drink but it's loaded!" said jack.  
  
"Bring it on lover boy!" said Serena.  
  
After 12 drinks, both had the same, Serena and Jack were equally drunk and unsteady.  
  
"So how about we go back to your stateroom and have some more drinks. Care to do that?" asked Serena.  
  
"Come my beauty, lets go," said Jack.  
  
Jack hoisted Serena in his arms, and they kissed and kissed. They got to his stateroom, and after that Serena went unconscious for a good half an hour.  
  
Sailor Sun was concerned. It was 10:50 and Hichens was now where to been seen. Plus Serena was also gone and Darien was too M.I.A. So now he had to take control of the operation.  
  
"Girls, come and meet me on the deck, and hurry!" yelled Sailor Sun.  
  
"Jake what's wrong?'' asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"Oh, nothing, but your granddaughter is nowhere to be seen! And it is closing in on 11:40! We need to find Hichens!!!" said Sailor Sun.  
  
"All right, I will locate them," replied Sailor Earth.  
  
In Jack's stateroom, Serena awoke in a bed with a terrible headache. She got dressed and went to the deck. She checked the time and it was now 11:20 p.m. She had to act quickly. Serena went up to the boat deck to view the scene.  
  
"Jake I am present and ready for duty!" said Serena.  
  
"It's about time!!" said Sailor Sun.  
  
Then Darien came aboard and was dressed in his Tuxedo Mask garb.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried!" said Darien.  
  
"Right now I think we have more important things to do," replied Serena.  
  
As the couple walked on the deck, Rose and Jack came on the deck holding hands as if nothing happened.  
  
"Okay 11:39! Girls suit up!" said Sailor Sun.  
  
"Inner Scout transform!!!" yelled the girls.  
  
"Sailor Ancient Power Transform!" yelled Sailor Sun, Earth, Scirius, and Firestar.  
  
"Moon Ancient Neo-Queen Make-Up Power!" yelled Serena.  
  
Then all the girls were ready. The inner scouts noticed the iceberg and raced to the bridge with Sailor Sun closely behind.  
  
"Open this door!!!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Of course, come on in hiyahh!!!'' yelled Sati.  
  
All of a sudden Sati burst the door opened and lunged a sword at them. The iceberg drew closer and closer, Sailor Sun attacked Sati with his golden sabers and the two were now dodging each other's swords. Sailor Mercury moved in and turned the wheel to the left to try and miss the berg, but Sati moved too quickly for Sailor Sun and hit Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Guys the wheel!!!! She is spinning it to make it hit the berg hit on, making more ice fall off!!!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mars was able to move the wheel to the left but the girls then felt a shudder.  
  
"Oh god no!!!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
At the deck below, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were watching the iceberg hit. They got really nervous on what might happen.  
  
"Guys move now!!!!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
As Rose and Jack ran away, the iceberg hit the deck and the ice just missed Rose and Jack.  
  
"That was close!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Back in the bridge, Sati kept on fighting with Sailor Sun.  
  
"You really think you can help the save the ship??" asked Sati.  
  
"Yes we do," said Sailor Sun.  
  
"Well your powers can fend off a fleet of ships!" yelled Sati.  
  
"What??" asked Sailor Sun.  
  
"Yes you probably didn't expect the other part of my plan!" said Sati. "Right now, the fleet is coming out of the time wrap, and it will then make the sinking faster!!! Rose won't be able to make it to a boat, and then the diamond will sink to the bottom of the ocean forever!!! Good luck!"  
  
Then Sati spun some sand and she was gone. Now the berg had hit, now how to get out is the question.  
  
"Serena, should I go and get Rini?" asked Serena.  
  
"No, Luna will bring her up to load her on," said Serena.  
  
"What will we do now?" asked Darien.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know," sobbed Serena.  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed in Tuxedo Mask's arms and she knew that there was probably a not good chance that they would get off alive.  
  
Continued in Chapter 5. 


	6. The last minutes on Titanic

Chapter 6  
  
As the night was progressing, tensions were growing between the group and Sati. Just a couple of hours ago, Serena and Jack found Darien and Rose kissing. Devastated by this, Serena ran to the bar and started drinking heavily. Jack soon followed and after 12 drinks, both were equally intoxicated and equally drunk. As their drinking came to a close, Jack and Serena weren't thinking and went back to the Dawson stateroom. After that Serena couldn't remember a thing, and next she knew she was in the bed with Jack beside her. Sailor Sun who was equally worried about Darien and Serena had to take control of the mission. As 11:40 came around, the sailor scouts sprinted into action. As they went up to the bridge, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask protected Jack and Rose. Sati had thought this out well, because when the sailor scouts got to the bridge, they couldn't get in. As the iceberg drew closer and closer, Sati finally let them in and Sailor Sun fought her while Sailor Mercury tried  
to get the wheel to spin away from the iceberg. Though their actions prove them wrong, because right when they thought they would be safe they felt the shudder. That shudder was the iceberg scraping against the hull of the ship. Now, the sailor scouts have no clue where Sati is, but they will have more problems coming along very quickly.  
  
It was now 12:00 midnight; it was now April 15, 1912. As Sailor Moon sobbed in Tuxedo Mask's arms, Sailor Firestar came to the boat deck and found Sailor Earth.  
  
"Report Sarah. What's going on?" asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"Momma, I think we have a big impossible problem!" said Sailor Firestar.  
  
"What is it? C'mon girl out with it!" said Sailor Earth.  
  
"Sati has an armada coming out of a time wrap right when the bow is halfway under water! Do we have the power to stop a full fledged armada?" asked Sailor Firestar.  
  
"Possibly, that's if we don't use all of the energy in our crystals. Prepare to go airborne, and have the girls start getting the passengers. Now, Sarah go and get them," said Sailor Earth.  
  
As Sailor Firestar ran away, Sailor Earth looked toward the sky just making sure if the armada came out the warp yet.  
  
"Serena, it's all right! We will get out of her alive," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"No I don't know where Rini is! We have to find her now!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon then started to jog off the deck, as Tuxedo Mask followed her, the passengers started to look at them in a strange way. Sailor Moon raced through knocking people down as she ran towards the Allison staterooms. When she arrived she knocked on the door impatiently.  
  
"Luna, god dam it get up!!!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena what is it? Rini is fast asleep!" said Luna.  
  
"Have you forgotten? It is past 11:40, I want to get Rini up to a lifeboat now," said Serena.  
  
"Well they won't let her go by herself! I will tell Diana to disguise herself as a nurse, all right?" asked Luna.  
  
"Got it Luna, but hurry!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
As Luna went to wake Rini up, Lita and Mina were already noticing problems. As they raced to the boat deck, the sky seemed to be opening up. This surprised them but they still had to find the other passengers and get them out. While Lita and Mina searched for passengers to get on the boats, Rei and Amy went down to 3^rd class to see how the situation was. When they arrived, the situation looked very bleak.  
  
"What's going on Steward?" asked Rei.  
  
"We can't let the 3^rd class out until they've finished with 1^st class and 2^nd class!" said the steward.  
  
"NO OPEN THIS GATE!" yelled Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry Mam, but we can't do that," said the steward.  
Amy had enough of this, she could hear the water rushing through the compartments and it was only a matter of time before the bow was under water. She transformed into Sailor Mercury and used her Mercury Sudden Blast, and the gate blew off.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't do it, because I just did," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Meanwhile, on the boat deck, Sailor Moon watched as Rini stepped onto the lifeboat with Diana as her nurse. As she waved good-bye, she heard a blast and looked up and it looked like a thousand ships just appeared.  
  
"Sailor Sun, we've got a problem!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sailor Sun.  
  
"Oh just a couple thousand ship just came out of the time wrap!!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"They're hear already?" asked Sailor Sun.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
As Sailor Moon tried to figure out what was happening, Sailor Sun saw now that it was 1:20, and signs of panic we starting to arouse.  
  
Form her ships, Sati watched as the bow as the bow started to disappear into the ocean. Sati then grabbed the intercom.  
  
"Ships in this sector, open fire!!!" yelled Sati.  
  
All of a sudden, the ships started firing on the Titanic. The passengers didn't notice this but the sailor scouts did. Sailor Earth was with Sailor Firestar and Scirius when the first shots were fired.  
  
"Sailor Firestar, Scirius, take flight now!" yelled Sailor Earth.  
  
Soon, Sailor Firestar and Scirius were up in the air and started to attack the armada ships. Sailor Earth just watched as her daughters flew to the ships and started to attack them.  
  
"Scirius Star Spray!" yelled Scirius.  
  
Out of Scirius' hands came sharp stars that penetrated the armada ship's hull.  
  
"All right one down!" yelled Scirius.  
  
"Good, I hope they destroy more," thought Sailor Earth.  
  
It was already 1:30, and the bow was starting to go under really quickly. As Sailor Moon watched the armada ships move in as quick as they could. As she watched, Jack and Rose scrambled to get to the lifeboats. As they reached one, Rose refused to get on without Jack.  
  
"No I have been married to you long enough, I can't leave you!" yelled Rose.  
  
"NO GET ON NOW ROSE!!!!" said Jack.  
  
"No Jack, no, if you die, I die with you," said Rose.  
  
Then Jack and Rose felt the force of the bow steadily slipping into the ocean. They ran to the stern to escape from being pulled into the ocean.  
  
Amy and Rei were running all through 1^st class to get passengers out to the boats. Then water started to spew in through the windows, and Amy started to become even more nervous for the people in the 1^st class grand staircase.  
  
"Rei stay here and try to find people who are still in their staterooms, and I will go and try to help the people in the grand staircase," said Amy.  
  
"Got it Amy," said Rei.  
  
Then Rei didn't see Amy as Amy ran into the crowd of frighten people.  
  
Sati grew impatient; her ships were not doing enough damaged. As time ran out, Sati wanted to act quickly to destroy the necklace. Then Sailor Scirius' sent her celestial cannon right into Sati's ship. The blast sent Sati hurling through the bridge window out into the sky. But Sati wasn't finished yet.  
  
"You think that can stop me?" asked Sati.  
  
"I hope it does!' said Sailor Scirius.  
  
"Well I am not finished...ahhnooo!!!" yelled Sati.  
  
"Sailor Super Nova!" yelled Sailor Sun.  
  
As Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth rouse up to the height where the fighting was going on, Sati crippled in pain. Though she laughed as she bled all over the sky.  
  
"You people are so stupid!!!!!!" yelled Sati. "I have the power to destroy this ship and I will, one funnel at a time. First the fourth funnel!!!! Sati Fireball!"  
  
Sati then fired a fireball that hit the cables that supported the fourth funnel and then all the cables snapped as soon as the fireball hit it. The funnel then fell backwards.  
  
Down in the ocean, Lita and Mina were swimming to save their selves when they saw the funnel starting to fall down.  
  
"Mina, call them now!!!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Oh yeah... Sailor Stars help us!" yelled Mina.  
  
When it seemed that the funnel would definitely crush them, Sailor Star Fighter pulled them out the water. As they went higher up into the sky, the girls transformed and Sailor Jupiter tried her Coconut Cyclone to try and hold the funnel up, but the funnel was to heavy and the funnel fell and crushed the people below it.  
  
"NO!!!!!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You couldn't have saved them Lita, that funnel was too heavy!" said Sailor Venus. "Though what we can do is destroy that bitch up there!"  
  
"Right! Lets go Sailor Star Fighter!" said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You got it girls," said Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Back in the 1^st class grand staircase, Sailor Mercury was running out of time because the water was coming in too fast for her. She had just escorted Mr. John Jacob Astor up the stairs when she heard water rushing up through the vents in the staterooms.  
  
"Mr. Astor I want you up to get up there now!!!" yelled Sailor Mercury.  
  
Though it was too late, the water then crashed through the beautiful ceiling of the staircase. Now screaming was heard through out the whole room and sailor Mercury had no way of getting out.  
  
"Oh god...I am going to die!" thought Sailor Mercury.  
  
As she swam through the staircase, her powers reacted and a bubble was put around her and then next thing Sailor Mercury knew she was up in the air. She saw the stern rise slowly in the air, but she knew her place was with the other girls.  
  
Sailor Mars was also in trouble. The water was rushing through the whole 1^st class staterooms, and she was caught in the wave. She concentrated and then an explosion happened, and Sailor Mars flew out of Titanic. Now she also joined the fight.  
  
"Darien, I can't find Jack and Rose!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"They might be at the stern, we have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon ran through the deck and fought their way through to get to the stern. As soon as they got there they found Jack and Rose clinging to the stern rail.  
  
"Rose, jack, what's going on?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena?" asked Rose.  
  
"Yeah, long story!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Guys, the stern is going higher, if you don't hang on you will start to slip off and go right into the ocean!" yelled Jack.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask grabbed on and hanged on for dear life. Meanwhile, up in the sky; Sati was beaten. Her armada was destroyed, and she was steadily loosing power.  
  
"Give it up Sati, you are finished!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Oh...not yet. The Titanic shall be destroyed and so shall that crystal, and then Sailor Cosmic will be no more!!! Darkness Cosmic Digital Meltdown!!" yelled Sati.  
  
Sati then fired a missile right to the hull of the Titanic and the blast sent the Titanic to break in half.  
  
"Darien, I just felt it. It is going to break in half any moment!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena, pull out the Ancient Cosmic Star Rod now!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
In her hands, Sailor Moon clutched the Ancient Cosmic Star Rod, and waited patiently for the 5 stars to light up. But her time was running out. The Titanic was now really breaking in two. Sailor Moon stumbled to get a good aim at Sati and what was left of the armada she brought. The 5 stars were now lit, and Sailor Moon aimed for Sati. At that précised moment, titanic broke in two, sending Sailor Moon back as she collided with Tuxedo Mask. But she prevailed, out of the wand; a super nova came out and sped towards Sati.  
  
"Super Nova, countdown! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Moon blast!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
As soon as Sailor Moon said that, the nova exploded right near Sati. The sailor scouts moved away as the nova hit Sati and sent her crashing through the ships.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Sati.  
  
As the nova hit her, her beautiful physique disappear and turn into dust. And the ships disappeared with her.  
  
"It's over, isn't it?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yes it is," said Sailor Firestar.  
  
On Titanic, the stern had now crashed right onto people who had fallen of the boat earlier before the crashing. The stern stayed straight until the bow started to take in water. Then the stern went upright, and Sailor Moon almost fell but Jack caught her and pulled her up onto the rail with Tuxedo Mask and Rose.  
  
"Rini are you there?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
On the boat numbered 5, Rini who was with Diana, Luna, and Artemis who were on the second lifeboat to be lowered were watching the Titanic break in half.  
  
"Mommy, are you there?" asked Rini.  
  
"Yes, are you with the Allisons?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes we are, do you want us transform now?" asked Rini.  
  
"Yes, roger, I give you the full okay to transform now!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Guys, we need to go now!" whispered Rini.  
  
Then Rini and the Allisons were gone. As Rini transformed, she went towards Titanic to see if she could find her Mom and Dad.  
  
It was now 2:15 a.m., and the stern was rising faster and faster. Sailor Moon just collapsed into Tuxedo Mask's arms tired by using so much power.  
  
"She's gone now Darien, she is gone," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Now it's time to go home, right?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Yeah," chuckled Sailor Moon. "Neo-Ancient Moon Transport!"  
  
As Sailor Moon raised her locket, the portal opened but nothing happened.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Sailor Moon. "It's not working."  
  
All of a sudden, the stern lurched and then it slowly went into the water. Sailor Sun saw the portal and then saw the stern start going into the ocean. He started ordering people into the portal.  
  
"GUYS! Into the portal now, let's move now!" yelled Sailor Sun.  
  
"But what about Darien and Serena?" asked Sailor Mini-Moon.  
  
"They'll be fine honey," said Sailor Earth.  
  
Then the group entered the portal and they were gone.  
  
"Darien we have to act fast!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Here's my crystal," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Sailor Moon plugged in the crystal and tried again but it still didn't work. They were running out of time. The stern was now halfway in the water.  
  
"Rose I need your necklace!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why?" asked Rose.  
  
"Just give it!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed the necklace and hooked it in and the locket reacted to the portal. The portal started to open up wide and a strong wind started to pull Sailor Moon and tuxedo mask towards the portal. As she was lifting towards the sky, Sailor Moon grabbed Rose whose hand was holding onto Jack. All of a sudden, Rose's hand slipped out of Sailor Moon's hands. Sailor Moon was lifted into the air, and flew away from the stern.  
  
"NOOOO!!!! ROSE, JACK!!!!! NO LET ME GO!!! PLEASE NO!!!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask tried to hold Sailor Moon from going back, Sailor Moon watched as the stern disappeared into the blue water of the ocean. She sobbed uncontrollably as she watch this happen. She and Tuxedo Mask flew into the portal and it closed, and they heard the cries and scream of the people who were trapped in the water and they could do nothing but just hear and watch as they flew away to go home.  
  
Continued in Epilogue and Prologue (Sailor Moon Crystal AS: Attack on Crystal Harbor) 


	7. Reflecting back on Titanic

Chapter 7  
  
It was suppose to be the unsinkable ship of the time. The RMS Titanic was the grandest ship of the time. Though stupidity and carelessness ended the Titanic's reign on the sea. As Sailor Moon watched the stern go down, in the future Sailor Cosmic who was supposedly ill became better and went to America for business. With Jack and Rose, Rose survived when the stern went down and grabbed onto a door that was floating nearby and waited till she was rescued by a lifeboat that was nearby. Though Jack was caught in the suction and sucked down to the depths of the ocean and drowned.  
  
The Titanic now sits on the bottom of the North Atlantic and no one can pull it up because it has been sitting for almost 90 years and it has been encased in very hard mud. But now you know the story of the courageous scouts who tried to save the Titanic from being destroyed. Even though they failed, they saved people from third class, second, class, and yes even 1^st class people. Though this is not true, and it is all fiction, one would like to think that we could travel back to 1912 on that night and try to save those 2,100 souls on the ship. I hope that you liked this story, and please continue to read more of my fanfics.  
  
Continued in the prologue of Sailor Moon Crystal AS: Attack on Crystal Harbor. 


End file.
